A pior lembrança de Snape
by Aluada22
Summary: Preparandose para mais uma aula de Occlumency, Severus Snape guarda na penseira suas piores lembranças.
1. Ruim

Rodeado por frascos coloridos e polimorfos, Severus Snape estava sentado diante de sua mesa de professor, as duas mãos apoiando o queixo, os olhos fora de foco. Pensava. Ponderava. Logo Harry Potter estaria lá para mais uma aula de Occlumency que o garoto certamente repudiava. _Não posso dizer_, pensava o professor, _que o_ _sentimento não seja recíproco._

Diante de si, a penseira emanava seu brilho prateado usual. Ao seu lado, estava a varinha. O que Snape na verdade tentava realizar era o raciocínio óbvio: guardar seus pensamentos e lembranças para que Potter, num acidente, não acabasse descobrindo-os. Essa era a parte fácil – a difícil, e dolorosa, era recordar os momentos mais tenebrosos...

Não havia dúvidas de qual seria o primeiro. Suspirou. Aquela lembrança perseguia-o dia após dia, em cada palavra sua, em cada atitude, em todo pesadelo. Não conseguia deixar de lembrar da situação sem um enorme aperto no coração. Era arrependimento, culpa. Se pudesse, daria toda sua vida para voltar ao passado e fazê-lo diferente.

Mas não podia. Pelo contrário, agora era obrigado a conviver com ele para sempre, do modo lamentável como acontecera...

Suas lembranças tinham início na noite do segundo dia de junho de 1975.

Ainda podia se sentir no corpo do jovem Severus, tímido e rabugento. Via-se cobrindo sua cabeça com a capa antes de deixar a sala comunal da Sonserina. Já tinha passado das onze e, por estar apenas no quinto ano, não poderia ficar vagando pelos corredores do castelo; estava tentando ser discreto, mesmo sabendo que não seria um gorro que o esconderia.

Tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho, foi segurando o fôlego até alcançar o sétimo andar. Foi um caminho longo e tenso desde as masmorras. Somente se sentiu tranqüilo ao finalmente avistar a grande tapeçaria de Barnabas, the Barny, e seus amigos trolls aprendendo a dançar balé. Suspirou e sorriu. Ainda nas pontas dos pés, passou três vezes na frente da parede vazia oposta ao cenário, murmurando algumas poucas palavras por baixo da respiração.

Por um momento, voltou à realidade. Repetiu-as para si mesmo. Como queria, ah, como queria que fosse verdade..!

_Um lugar onde eu possa vê-la... onde possamos ficar sozinhos... para sempre._

A porta da Sala do Requerimento surgiu como se sempre tivesse estado ali. Girando a maçaneta, entrou.

Aquele recinto jamais era igual ao que ele visitara da última vez. O daquela noite era estranha e agradavelmente diferente, principalmente pelo falso céu que brilhava acima de seus olhos, como no Salão Principal. Gostou muito. Aliás, sempre gostava. Severus se divertia a cada mudança, imaginando como poderia haver no mundo tantos lugares reconfortantes – e eram realmente muitos, porque ele ia para lá quase todos os dias.

Certamente não era somente para admirar os novos quartos. O que ele mais gostava, na verdade, era da pessoa com quem ele ia se encontrar naquelas quase todas as noites, e que agora se punha a sorrir para ele de modo amoroso. Ela caminhou em sua direção e entrelaçou todos os seus dez dedos nos dele, como se quisesse fazer-lhe cócegas.

— Hoje a noite está muito bonita, não é mesmo?

Seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar mais do que as estrelas. Severus sentiu um aperto no coração, o mesmo que sentira quando a vira pela primeira vez. Era como se neles houvesse algum tipo de feitiço capaz de deixá-lo alheio a tudo, atordoado, apaixonado...

Severus estava enfeitiçado pelos olhos de Lily Evans.

Ainda de mãos dadas, eles se sentaram no chão, um ao lado do outro, numa posição em que pudessem ver o céu estrelado. Sentiam como se pudessem ficar ali a noite toda, conversando, namorando, sentindo a presença um do outro... como faziam sempre, às escondidas de todo o castelo.

— Obrigado — ele se viu falando, tímido, por trás dos cabelos compridos.

— Pelo quê?

— Por existir.

Lily deu uma risada sem-graça.

— Ora... assim eu fico sem jeito.

— Mas é verdade. Eu tenho que lhe dizer isso, porque é verdade.

— Eu... eu também gosto muito de você.

Ele virou o rosto, e seus lábios se encontraram num beijo suave, ainda que superficial, mas quente.

Voltando ao presente, Severus levou as pontas dos dedos até a boca, para ver se ainda sentia o calor. Mas estavam frios.

A voz de Lily chamou-o para o passado:

— E gosto tanto... tanto que... eu gostaria de contar para todo mundo.

Ele sentiu uma pontada no peito.

— Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

— Eu sei... mas eu pensei que talvez —

— Eu não vou mudar de idéia.

Lembrava-se de como aquela questão o incomodava. Depois que haviam descoberto o quanto era parecidos e como conseguiam se dar tão bem, os dois passaram a se encontrar escondidos, como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira, um desafio perante as regras da escola. Saíam à noite, mentiam para os amigos, desapareciam do nada, às vezes perdiam uma aula ou outra. Divertiam-se, e assim passaram a gostar ainda mais um do outro.

Quando a vontade de se ver foi crescendo, se tornando cada vez maior, insuperável e insuportável, eles passaram a se encontrar todos os dias atrás das portas secretas da Sala do Requerimento. Ela era conhecida por poucos, e assim Snape acreditava que estariam protegidos dos olhares maus e curiosos dos alunos de Hogwarts e do resto do mundo.

Contudo, ele não poderia negar que aquelas poucas noites já não pareciam mais ser suficientes...

— O que tanto te preocupa?

— Eu já lhe disse.

— Não pode ser verdade.

— Nós já estamos conversados, certo? Vamos mudar de assunto.

— Não, Severus, não — ela respondeu firme — Tudo isso só porque sou da Grifinória? Não pode ser. Não faz sentido!

— Você obviamente não entende porque nasceu numa família trouxa. Nosso relacionamento é vergonhoso tanto pra mim quanto pra você...

— Eu não ligo pro que as pessoas dizem.

— Isso não fará com que elas parem de falar.

— É inveja, Severus!

— Vão nos jogar pragas nos corredores.

— Como se você não tivesse seus próprios feitiços, _Half-Blood Prince_.

— Não é você que enfrenta a _ganguinha _daquele inútil do Potter todos os dias...

— Pior que isso, tenho que enfrentá-lo sozinhatodos os dias... Potter, Severus? Você realmente está com medo _dele_?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente.

— Você não entende...

— Porque você fica me evitando, inventando mentirinhas pra tentar me convencer! Quem sabe se você falasse —

— Lily, você é uma trouxa!

Ela ficou surpresa com a interrupção. Estreitou os olhos com incredulidade.

— Se eu fosse realmente trouxa, acho que não estaria aqui, não é?

— Você não é puro-sangue.

— Ora, e nem você!

— Mas você nasceu trouxa...

— Aaah, Severus! — ela se impacientou — Nada disso importa! Daqui a pouco você vai ficar igual aquele Lorde Volde-não-sei-mais-o-quê...

— Lorde Voldemort. Ele não está de todo errado...

— _O quê?_ Ele mata pessoas inocentes, Severus, sem motivo nenhum!

— As linhagens de bruxo estão ficando mais fracas, Lily. Os sangues de trouxas que se misturam aos nossos estão diminuindo a magia das gerações...

— Seu pai é trouxa e você é um dos melhores alunos do ano!

— Não me fale dele — ele falou amargamente —. Eu o odeio. Eu poderia ser um Prince, se não fosse por ele.

— Pare de falar essas coisas. Ele é seu pai.

— Ele é um trouxa sujo e nojento, ele arruinou minha vida!

Ao ouvir novamente sua voz em suas lembranças, Snape se surpreendeu. Falara alto demais.

— É aquele Malfoy que está te deixando assim. Ouvi dizer que ele é um Comensal. É melhor você —

— Ele não é pior do que aquele Lupin com quem você conversa.

— Você nunca falou com ele pra saber!

— E você diz de coisas que não sabe, tira conclusões precipitadas, pensa que o mundo gira conforme as "Regras da Lily". Você não entende nada porque você nasceu trou —

— OLHE PRA VOCÊ MESMO! NÓS SOMOS IGUAIS!

Os dois se assustaram com o volume e o tom de voz da garota. Severus viu a si mesmo levantando e se dirigindo até a porta, sendo seguido de perto por Lily.

— M-me desculpe...

— É melhor irmos embora antes que ouçam mais um dos seus gritos histéricos.

No presente, ele sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter dito palavras tão duras. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não podia evitá-las. Sempre fora e sempre seria assim, rancoroso.

Encontrou-se logo do lado de fora do recinto, olhando de ambos os lados antes de sair, à procura de algum espião. Sentiu Lily em seu encalço, sugando o ar ruidosamente pelo nariz. Assim como na época, supôs que ela estivesse segurando o choro. Jamais soube, pois jamais virou o rosto para vê-la.

O que passou a preocupá-lo foi, na verdade, a sombra que ele vira, segundos depois, afastando-se do corredor em que estavam no sétimo andar. Sentiu seu coração pulsar novamente de terror. Voltou-se para a porta da Sala do Requerimento, mas a maçaneta não estava mais ali. Havia desaparecido. Num reflexo, ele puxou Lily por uma das mãos e saiu correndo para o lado oposto, somente parando ao encontrar uma sala de aula vazia.

Entraram ofegantes.

— Nos viram — ouviu sua própria voz tremer.

— Você está imaginando coisas.

Não poderia realmente saber. Naquele momento, contudo, carregava a certeza no fundo do seu ser. Por mais que quisesse, sabia que eram incompatíveis e que não poderiam ficar juntos. Não poderiam ser vistos...

Ao regressar para seus aposentos nas masmorras, um único pensamento martelava em sua mente: teria que provar para quem quer que os tivesse visto juntos de que aquilo era mentira – de que ele, na realidade, a odiava.


	2. Péssima

Tentando se recompor dos momentos ruins, Severus Snape levou a ponta de sua varinha até a altura das têmporas e tirou de sua memória aquela situação desagradável. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, subitamente sentiu-se enjoado. O pior ainda estava por vir... _a pior lembrança..._

Não precisava fazer esforço algum. Antes que pudesse evitar, as palavras de Lily voltavam a ressoar em seus ouvidos num grito ameaçador, como se acabassem de ser proferidas.

— DEIXE-O EM PAZ!

Estavam nos gramados do castelo, já era o dia seguinte, logo após seus OWLs de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

No instante em que a garota ameaçava Potter e Black com sua varinha, ele estava totalmente imobilizado pelo _Petrificus Totalus_, à mercê da própria sorte. Enquanto assistia passivamente os eventos se sucederem, seu coração acelerava de pavor e sua mente corria desesperadamente em busca de uma solução.

Se ao menos Lily não tivesse intervindo na briga, se ao menos ela tivesse ficado quieta, jamais iriam conectá-la a ele. Em seus pensamentos, as atitudes que a bruxa faziam a seu favor haveriam de ser interpretadas como a paixão incondicional que sentiam um pelo outro. Como se fosse óbvio.

Recordava tais idéias com ódio de si mesmo. Não havia nada estampado em suas testas que fosse capaz de denunciá-los. No entanto, tudo o que ele podia enxergar era medo: de ser descoberto, de ser ainda mais segregado, de ser conectado àquela pessoa considerada miserável – e que ele amava com todas as suas forças.

Não conseguia conciliar aquelas duas vidas. Teria que descobrir quem era o verdadeiro Severus Snape, e aquela seria a hora.

Escolheu o errado.

— Ah, Evans, não me faça amaldiçoá-la — a voz de James Potter soava distante.

— Tire o feitiço dele, então!

Conforme a sensibilidade de seu corpo voltava, tomou a decisão. Viu-se obrigado a fazer o que ele achava certo: odiar.

E odiou.

— Pronto — James falou enquanto voltava a ficar de pé — Você teve sorte da Evans ter aparecido aqui, Snivellus —

— Eu não preciso da ajuda de sangues-ruins nojentas como ela!

Sentiu uma pontada no coração. Estava feito.

Pior ainda quando passou seu olhar por Lily e viu-a piscando. Para tentar afastar as lágrimas.

— Ótimo — ela disse friamente — Não vou me preocupar no futuro. E eu lavaria minhas calças se fosse você, _Snivellus_.

— Peça desculpas pra Evans! — ele ouviu James gritar, apontando a varinha em sua direção.

— Eu não quero que _você _o faça pedir desculpas — Lily gritou de volta — Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

— O que? Eu NUNCA te chamaria de – você-sabe-o-quê!

— Você fica bagunçando seu cabelo porque acha super legal parecer que acabou de descer da vassoura, se mostrando com esse pomo estúpido, andando pelo corredores e jogando pragas em todo mundo que te incomoda só porque pode – eu estou surpresa que a sua vassoura ainda possa sair do chão com essa sua cabeça gorda em cima. Você me dá NOJO.

— Evans! Hey, EVANS!

Mas ela já tinha se virado e saído correndo novamente para dentro do castelo. Severus sentiu a mesma dor do momento, a mesma vontade de puxá-la de volta e explicar, fazê-la entender. Ainda assim, não teve coragem. Havia muitas pessoas a sua volta...

Antes que pudesse se recuperar, foi cego por um flash de luz e o mundo voltou a ficar de cabeça para baixo.

— Quem quer me ver tirar as calças de Snivellus?

Aquelas risadas ecoavam em seus ouvidos como se as pessoas estivessem realmente ao seu lado, no presente, dentro de sua sala. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo, ódio da arrogância daqueles garotos que fizeram com ele o que quiseram. Não podia imaginar como ainda podia travar um diálogo racional com Sirius Black no quartel-general da Ordem...

Felizmente, Potter não chegou a cumprir o que prometera. Antes que pudesse realizar o feitiço, a professora McGonagall apareceu bradando ordens com a expressão aborrecida:

— LARGUEM AS VARINHAS! PONHA-O NO CHÃO, SENHOR POTTER!

Depois disso, as imagens seguintes eram somente um borrão. Lembrava-se vagamente que tinha descido ao chão, ouvido algumas palavras da professora (algo com "responsabilidade" e "comportamento") e que pontos de casa haviam sido perdidos, embora ele não pudesse se lembrar se a professora fora justa ou não. O filme em sua mente subitamente cortava para a cena em que ele discretamente entrava na Sala do Requerimento, desejando com todas as suas forças reencontrar-se com Lily.

E lá estava ela, sentada numa poltrona diante da lareira do novo formato do recinto.

— Você veio...

— Quero tentar me explicar pra você.

— Não precisa perder tempo com uma sangue-ruim.

Viu-se afastando os cabelos dos olhos e se sentando na outra poltrona próxima ao fogo.

— Por favor, não leve as minhas palavras tão a sério... elas – elas não foram de coração. Eu fui obrigado a dizê-las, porque... porque é nisso que as pessoas têm que acreditar. Se elas descobrirem que estamos juntos...

Ele parou significativamente.

— Ahn, o quê vai acontecer se eles nos virem juntos?

_Eu não deveria ter dito nada daquilo_, pensava o bruxo agora com rancor de si mesmo.

— Eles vão te odiar, não é? É disso que você tem medo, eu sei. Todos aqueles garotos e garotas da Sonserina metidos a malvadões, afundados em livros de Artes das Trevas e com suas manias ridículas de sangue puro e real com quem você anda e acha que conquistou amizade. Nada disso corresponde à realidade, Severus, _nada_. Eles não são seus amigos de verdade, eles só querem um garoto inteligente e sozinho como você pra convencerem a entrar no círculo daquele Voldemort _detestável_.

— Manias ridículas? Olhe só pra você, discursando sobre Grifinória versus Sonserina! Nós somos os mesquinhos e malvados arrogantes e detestáveis, certo? Eu não seria capaz de concordar com isso enquanto Potter e Black estão em Hogwarts...

— Não, Severus, não se trata de casas, se trata de pessoas! Você é mestiço, não há porque continuar com essa tradição de pureza e com essa vergonha sem sentido —

— Não é sem sentido. Você não sabe o que é ser excluído e humilhado, você é a perfeita monitora Lily Evans adorada por todos os professores e idolatrada pelo estúpido popular James Potter! Você é o centro dessa escola, Lily, você não sabe o que é ser pisado pelas pessoas!

As palavras que saíam descontroladas de seus lábios vinham carregadas de raiva.

De inveja.

Ele se arrependia tanto de tê-las sentido...

— Eu não quero ser ignorado. Eu sou muito mais do que isso que todos acham. Mas, diferentemente de certas pessoas, eu não preciso de um pomo idiota para mostrar isso para o mundo. Aqueles que você considera detestáveis são os únicos que me entendem e me ajudam a crescer. Isso é amizade.

— Não. Amizade é respeito. Se eles fossem realmente seus amigos eles não o fariam ter nojo de trouxas e vergonha de seus pais —

— Se não fosse por ele eu seria um Prince! _Um Prince! _Você nunca vai entender isso porque você nasceu trou —

— Eu sou tão bruxa quanto você, pelo amor de Deus! Ah, Severus — ela deu um longo suspiro, esgotada —, por favor, não tente fingir ser alguém que você não é para ser aceito. Você não tem que fazer isso.

— Eu estou sendo eu mesmo.

_Não, não, não, definitivamente não._

— Você é um covarde, então é isso o que você é!

Aquela frase ainda era capaz de fazê-lo tremer.

— É covarde demais para enfrentar as pessoas certas e tentar ser você mesmo. Você fica se escondendo por trás de um nome imponente, _Half-Blood Prince_, tentando se mostrar com feitiços, fingindo que tem sangue puro pra parecer alguém importante. No fundo, você tem medo de ficar sozinho. E é agindo exatamente assim que você vai ficar.

Ela não chorava mais. A ausência de lágrimas significava indiferença.

— O que eu disse a James Potter está certo. _Você é tão ruim quanto ele._

Então tudo escureceu.

A lembrança tinha acabado, e com ela Severus Snape desejava que tivesse ido sua vida.

Levantou-se, deu alguns giros pela sua sala para tentar se acalmar. Por fim, acabou por voltar a sua mesa, apoiando-se nela em pé pelos dois braços, os olhos fechados. Era insuportável. Não agüentava viver com aquela memória perseguindo-lhe dia após dia, a voz de Lily Evans chamando-lhe de covarde a cada segundo, como se fosse um castigo por suas más atitudes.

Suspirou. Ele estava só, exatamente como ela havia previsto...

Mas, não, ele não era um covarde. Ela jamais o entendera, com sua vida perfeita do nascimento ao fim, até ao morrer ao lado do homem que tanto a amava... Não gostaria de pensar que aquele homem poderia ser ele – de alguma forma, isso o fazia imaginar-se ainda mais parecido a James Potter, o que definitivamente não era. Não, ela estava errada, sem dúvida. Ele não era um covarde.

Mas, ah, como sentia falta daqueles olhos verdes...

De repente, ouviu os movimentos de alguém entrando em sua sala e fechando a porta logo em seguida. Era Potter – não o James, mas o Harry.

— Você está atrasado, Potter.

Levando a varinha em direção às têmporas, Severus Snape sugou de sua mente sua pior lembrança e guardou-a na penseira.


End file.
